


Любовь и другие катастрофы

by tigrjonok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Сириус Блэк отдыхает на атлантическом побережье, а Северус Снейп и Ремус Люпин учат разумному, доброму и вечному хогвартских студентов и друг друга.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 26





	Любовь и другие катастрофы

Ремус легко соскочил с подножки «Ночного рыцаря». Он дома. И снова чуть заметно кольнуло где-то в груди. 

Все к черту. Ремус полной грудью вдохнул вкусный лесной воздух и с наслаждением провел рукой по каменным вепрям, охраняющим хогвартские ворота. После двух недель, проведенных в Кошта-ду-Сол, любая, даже такая незначительная прохлада казалась отголоском райских садов. Ремус не любил тяжелую иссушающую жару атлантического побережья — вроде и термометр не показывает ничего предосудительного, а все равно после полудня тело на каждый шаг отзывается свинцовой усталостью. Не любил он и шумные ежевечерние гульбища с песнями, плясками и реками вина — хорошего, конечно, но не в таких же количествах. Зато Сириус в эту разгульно-ленивую жизнь вписался идеально, как в сшитую на заказ у хорошего портного мантию. Когда Ремус впервые заявил старому другу, что с удовольствием побродил бы вечером по прибрежным гротам или поднялся бы на один из местных холмов, Бродяга авторитетно провозгласил: «Меланхолию надо гнать в три шкуры». И потащил гостя веселиться, разумеется.

Иногда Ремусу казалось, что этим безудержным весельем Сириус просто гасит собственную тоску и собственное бессилие. Но ощущение проходило, стоило увидеть его искреннюю, задорную и светлую улыбку, точно такую же, как тогда, в детстве. И каждый раз, уезжая из Кошта-ду-Сол, которую Сириус еще три года назад выбрал местом своего обитания, Ремус думал, что все, наверное, совсем не плохо, тем более если все, на самом деле, счастливы. Но стоило ему вернуться в Англию и почувствовать, как на лице расплывается дурацкая улыбка, чувство вины немедленно возвращалось. Особенно теперь. Когда Альбус Дамблдор год назад предложил Ремусу снова занять пост преподавателя ЗОТИ в Хогвартсе, Ремус не колебался ни минуты. Постоянная смена преподавателей не могла не сказаться на качестве образования, а между тем Гарри перешел уже на седьмой курс. Странно, но Ремуса не убили, не прокляли и даже не уволили в конце года. То ли проклятие со временем утратило силу, то ли его вовсе никогда не было, то ли Дамблдор нашел-таки способ его снять. И Совет Попечителей, как ни странно, не возражал против оборотня-профессора, что, пожалуй, можно было отнести к категории просто-таки фантастического везенья... или очередного чуда в исполнении Альбуса Дамблдора.

Ремус любил Хогвартс, любил его переходы, лесенки и башни, прохладу подземелий, тепло каминов зимними вечерами. Любил вечный гомон, суету, болтовню портретов. Любил своих коллег, всех. А некоторых пожалуй что и слишком. 

— Люпин, ты до скончания времен собрался торчать здесь аллегорией задумчивой меланхолии?

Ремус обернулся на знакомый голос. Северус Снейп с саквояжем в руке стоял прямо за его спиной, всем своим видом выражая презрение к идиотам, вздумавшим предаваться размышлениям, стоя посредине дороги. 

Ремус не знал, где, с кем и как проводил отпуск Северус Снейп. Он не знал даже того, почему тот упорно отказывается пользоваться уменьшающими заклинаниями и таскает за собой этот саквояж — не то чтобы очень большой или тяжелый, по крайней мере, на вид, но все-таки. Не те у них были отношения, чтобы позволить себе спросить хотя бы о такой мелочи как эта странная нелюбовь к уменьшающих заклинаниям. 

Ремус вздохнул и посторонился. Северус вздернул подбородок и, не говоря больше ни слова, быстро зашагал к замку. А ведь было время, когда профессору ЗоТИ казалось: все еще может наладиться. Спокойный, почти дружелюбный треп в учительской, несколько партий в шахматы, а потом — о, ужас! — и невинные сплетни о непосредственном начальнике. Да, это было давно, почти пять лет назад, но ведь было же, было. А теперь...

  
* * *

— Все-таки это отвратительно! — Минерва Макгонагалл отшвырнула утренний номер «Ежедневного пророка» и потерла переносицу. Ремус даже не взглянул в сторону гневно отброшенного листа. У него, как и у Минервы, не хватило времени прочесть утренний выпуск за завтраком, но он и так знал, что там написано.

Питера поймали через несколько дней после побега Сириуса. То ли Дамблдор постарался, то ли Грюм, то ли просто очень сильно повезло. Живым до камер Азкабана Хвост так и не добрался: пытаться удрать от опытных авроров не то же самое, что пытаться удрать от трех подростков, оборотня и измученного заключением мага. Да, Питера поймали, но Сириусу это не слишком помогло. Министерство уперлось, что называется, рогом и ни в какую не желало снимать обвинения с Сириуса Блэка, который мало того что дважды сбежал из-под охраны, но и до сих пор смел водить их за нос, успешно скрываясь на протяжении вот уже четырех лет. Такого конфуза с министерством еще не случалось, и чиновники во главе с Фаджем не собирались прощать того, кто был повинен во всей этой истории. Так что с тех пор Визенгамот периодически собирался и пытался что-то решить, но каждый раз дело замирало все на той же мертвой точке. 

— Они двенадцать лет продержали невинного человека в Азкабане, — продолжала бушевать Минерва, — и теперь удивляются, почему это он не сидел смирно и не ждал, пока правосудие наконец очухается! 

Ремусу безумно надоели эти разговоры, которые начинались каждый раз, когда в «Пророке» появлялась очередная статья на тему «Дело Блэка». Тогда, четыре года назад, он, получив письмо от Дамблдора, немедленно оставил Сириуса и помчался в Лондон, где ему пришлось отвечать на многочисленные, бесконечно повторяющиеся вопросы авроров. Нет, он не знал о смене Хранителей. Нет, он не помогал Сириусу Блэку. Нет, он не принимал участия в его побеге. Нет, нет, нет... Эти бесконечные допросы в конце концов вывели из себя даже Альбуса. Но Фаджа директор переиграть все равно не смог. Или не захотел? Сейчас Ремус доверял Альбусу уже не так безгранично, как в юности, и предположение не казалось ему кощунственным, но Сириус был свободен и даже счастлив. Как бы там ни было, Гарри уже давно совершеннолетний, а теперь и вполне самостоятельный маг, студент академии авроров, а воз, как говорится, и ныне там. Хорошо бы это поскорее закончилось.

— Я не понимаю, куда смотрит Альбус? — Похоже, Минерва закончила обличать министерство и переключилась на присутствующих. Ремус услышал, как в дальнем углу скрипнул зубами Северус Снейп. — А ты, Ремус, почему ты так спокоен? Как ты можешь?

С трудом подавив желание гаркнуть, что его друг сейчас в полном порядке, а сам Ремус сделал все, что было в его силах, и если у Минервы есть другие идеи, он выслушает ее с удовольствием, профессор ЗОТИ пулей вылетел из учительской. И столкнулся в дверях с двигающимся в том же направлении — и с той же скоростью! — Северусом Снейпом. С трудом протиснувшись в дверь, Ремус остановился, чтобы отдышаться и справиться с нахлынувшей яростью. Он слышал тяжелое дыхание Северуса, который, похоже, занимался тем же самым. Но Люпин явно недооценил коллегу. 

— Если ты хоть раз выскажешь какую-нибудь дельную идею вместо того, чтобы бесцельно сотрясать воздух, я уверен, Альбус будет рад тебя выслушать, — с порога прорычал Северус остолбеневшей Минерве и с силой захлопнул дверь. 

— Как же это надоело, — пробормотал Ремус... одновременно с Северусом. 

Тот обернулся на голос. И улыбнулся. Легонько, краешком губ. Потом фыркнул, вздернул подбородок и умчался вниз по коридору.

  
* * *

Ремус поражался умению Минервы легко, непринужденно и без видимых потерь выходить из большинства конфликтных ситуаций. Пару недель после достопамятной ссоры в учительской деканы враждующих факультетов смотрели друг на друга волком, но вдруг что-то случилось, и они снова начали почти беззлобно пикироваться, расхваливая игроков факультетских сборных, словно маггловские коммивояжеры — товар. Какова в этих подколках доля шутки, а какова — правды, Ремус так и не понял. Минерва всегда болела за свой факультет, да и Северус ничего не имел против того, чтобы квиддичный кубок красовался в шкафу его кабинета. Наблюдая обмен колкостями в исполнении двух деканов, преподавательский состав от души развлекался. Но Ремус шестым чувством улавливал, что главные герои представления развлекаются ничуть не меньше. Правда, на стадионе от их веселости не осталось и следа.

Ах да! В Хогвартсе начался квиддичный сезон.

Ремус с интересом ждал матча. Команда Гриффиндора впервые за долгие годы выйдет на поле без своего знаменитого ловца. Северус всю неделю не упускал возможности подчеркнуть, что новый игрок слизеринской команды, сменивший в этом году Драко Малфоя, «с вашим Поттером справился бы шутя», при этом неизменно добавляя, что правила Хогвартса, раз нарушенные для гриффиндорца, конечно, не будут столь же гибки по отношению к Слизерину, особенно когда это может поставить под угрозу победу львиного факультета в школьном кубке. На что Минерва неизменно отвечала, что несомненно только глубокое уважение слизеринского декана к хогвартским традициям и попранным так жестоко семь лет назад правилам не позволило ему обратиться к директору с просьбой включить в команду первокурсника. Точнее, первокурсницу. Все, включая самих деканов, понимали: семь лет назад у команды Гриффиндора не было ловца, так что вариантов у Минервы все равно было не так много, а Северус просто не успел разглядеть в своей студентке так горячо расхваливаемые сейчас способности до того, как основной состав был полностью укомплектован. Но игра есть игра.

Ремусу хватило нескольких минут матча, чтобы понять: Северус не приукрашивал возможности Лиан Розье. Кто бы вышел победителем, если бы на поле был Гарри, Ремус определять не решался, но то, что сейчас команда Гриффиндора обречена, было ясно даже ему. 

Слизеринские охотники явно уступали гриффиндорским. Но Лиан поймала снитч на тридцать второй минуте игры, и все было кончено. Северус с трудом сдерживал торжествующую улыбку. Минерва со злости за что-то выговаривала язвительному и бесцеремонному — а также, надо заметить, не имеющему явных предпочтений в вопросах школьного квиддича — комментатору Захарии Смиту.

— Срываете зло на единственном подходящем объекте, коллега? — не удержался от колкости Северус.

«Бедный парень, — Ремус, пряча улыбку, сочувственно разглядывал хаффлпаффца. — Он же сейчас в обморок упадет от неожиданности». 

Минервы смутилась, но быстро справилась с собой.

— Вам ли не знать, _коллега,_ что команда — единое целое. Если мне позволено будет дать совет, я бы посоветовала обратить внимание на охотников и вратаря. Если они будут продолжать в том же духе, ловец вас не спасет. А хорошая команда — это команда, в которой каждый игрок на своем месте. 

— Под «хорошей командой» вы, несомненно, имели в виду сборную факультета Гриффиндор.

— Это вы сказали, Северус, — не я. При необходимости они справятся и без ловца, — самоуверенно закончила Минерва, и Ремус присвистнул.

— Вероятно, именно поэтому в тот единственный раз, когда гриффиндорцы вышли на поле без Гарри, они были разгромлены в пух и прах.

Только услышав возмущенный вопль Минервы «Ремус!», он понял, что произнес последнюю фразу вслух. 

— Справедливое замечание, профессор, — ухмыльнулся Северус. С чего это он, по части бесцеремонности способный дать сто очков вперед кому угодно, вздумал проявить подобный пиетет, Ремус так и не понял. 

— Да, и на твоем месте я бы не ходил в такую погоду без шарфа, — бросил, уже спускаясь по лестнице, Северус. — Мы не в тропиках.

Губы Ремуса сами собой сложились в счастливую улыбку.

— Э-э-э-э... Профессор, — Захария Смит неуклюже топтался за его спиной. — Можно мне пройти?

  
* * *

Северус оказался прав — Ремус простудился. Устойчивый ко всяким потрясениям организм оборотня обычно легко справлялся с такого рода неприятностями, но случались и исключения. Самое неприятное было в том, что Перечное зелье на оборотней почему-то не действовало. Совсем.

Апчхи! Ремус оглушительно чихнул, несколько раз привычно провел кончиком пера по носу и попытался сосредоточиться на работах пятикурсников. Хорошо, что сегодня воскресенье. Лучше бы организму до завтра опомниться, а то неудобно перед Дамблдором. Да и Северус… Для человека, мечтающего о должности преподавателя ЗОТИ, он слишком неохотно проводил уроки по защите. Ремус точно знал, что это не актерство: феноменальное чутье на такого рода вещи еще никогда его не подводило.

— К вам посетитель, — сияя улыбкой, доложила леди Моргана.

— КонеАпчхи!чно, — простонал Ремус. Интересно, кто? Не Дамблдор, это точно. По одной ей ведомой причине леди Моргана директора Хогвартса не переносила на дух и докладывала о его визитах неизменно с похоронным выражением лица. Ремус неуклюже поставил точку и обернулся. 

На пороге стоял Северус Снейп с дымящимся кубком в руке. На Ремуса тут же нахлынуло ощущение déjà vu. Пять лет… Да и весь прошлый год Северус контролировал прием Аконитового зелья чуть ли не посекундно — несмотря на явное неодобрение Альбуса. Ремус не обижался: благодаря все тому же чутью он знал, что Северус, как бы смешно это ни звучало, действительно боится за студентов. 

— Что-то случилось? — не удержавшись, Ремус бросил взгляд на лунный календарь на стене. 

— Случилось то, что этими громкими и чрезвычайно неэстетичными звуками ты рано или поздно перебьешь изрядную часть стеклянной утвари в замке. А у меня завтра, между прочим, контрольная у пятого курса, — проворчал профессор зельеварения и поставил дымящийся кубок на стол. 

Перечным зельем пахло от мамы. В те годы, когда еще не случилось в его жизни Фенрира, все было просто и солнечно, а сам Ремус, как и положено нормальному ребенку, постоянно простужался, и мама поила его Перечным зельем, гадала по пару, который шел у него из ушей, и смеялась. Она много смеялась. Когда-то. 

— Зелье на меня не подействует.

— Да что ты говоришь? — Северус картинно приподнял левую бровь. — Люпин, я и не подозревал в тебе таких способностей к зельеварению. Даже я иногда не могу понять, подействует ли неизвестное мне зелье на то или иное существо, а тебе одного взгляда хватает. 

— Неизвестное? Апчхи!

— Люпин! — грозно прорычал Снейп.

Ремус почел за благо не спорить и быстро проглотил вязкую жидкость. Вкус был какой-то странный. По телу прошла мягкая волна, с головы будто сняли металлический обруч, вернулись запахи. Все правильно — Перечное зелье должно действовать мгновенно. Но…

— Но как? — пробормотал Ремус.

Явно довольный прозвучавшим в его голосе неприкрытым восхищением Северус искренне и открыто улыбнулся в ответ:

— Магия, Люпин. Обыкновенная магия.

  
* * *

Ремус шел по коридору, краем глаза замечая активно жестикулирующих и покатывающихся со смеху студентов. Мерлин, опять! Вот уже третий год профессору ЗОТИ с завидным постоянством попадался хотя бы один третьекурсник, который больше всего на свете боялся профессора Снейпа. И, право слово, это становилось уже не смешно.

Странным, однако, было то, что этот третьекурсник оказался слизеринцем. Ремус даже представить себе не мог, чем и как Северус умудрился так напугать одного из своих подопечных, за один косой взгляд в сторону которых был готов зарыть в землю любого, включая Альбуса Дамблдора.

Ремус толкнул дверь в учительскую. На подоконнике, нахохлившись, словно ворон на насесте, сидел Северус Снейп. 

Ремус быстро прошел к столу, достал перо и пергамент и рухнул на ближайший стул. 

В прошлые разы после «истории с боггартом» Северус сверлил его ненавидящими взглядами по меньшей мере месяц. 

А все только-только начало налаживаться. 

— Твое постоянство делает тебе честь, — усмехнувшись, сообщил Северус. — Но твой вкус, определенно, оставляет желать много лучшего. 

Ремус поднял голову. Это что-то новенькое. 

— Рад бы внести разнообразие, но, к сожалению, музыку заказываю не я.

— Хиггс за лето растерял остатки мозгов, — фыркнул Северус.

— Разумеется, чем чаще ты будешь ему это повторять, тем выше твои шансы, что к экзаменам его боггарт сменится на что-нибудь менее… экзотичное, — съязвил Ремус. Он уже более или менее разобрался, что нужно Северусу, и это понимание стремительно порождало странную и абсолютно неуместную гордость за слизеринского декана. 

— Мальчишка с такими способностями не имеет право тратить время на всякую ерунду! У него есть все шансы стать настоящим зельеваром!

Так. Понятно. Хиггс бредит квиддичем. 

А Северус — зельеварением.

— Может, он не хочет быть настоящим зельеваром? Может, он хочет быть просто счастливым человеком.

— Потрясающе инфантильная позиция, — отрезал Северус.

— Возможно, именно поэтому по-настоящему счастливы мы бываем только в детстве. — Слишком много горечи. Но куда же от нее денешься?

Северус замолчал. Он долго рассматривал собеседника каким-то странным, изучающим взглядом и наконец провозгласил:

— Ты впадаешь в меланхолию. Меланхоличный оборотень — потрясающе. Жаль, студентам не продемонстрируешь. 

— Ничего страшного. Я утешаюсь тем, что, по крайней мере, у меня есть демонстрационный экспонат для темы о вампирах. Это, знаешь ли, большая редкость, — Ремус по-волчьи оскалился и привычно провел по носу кончиком пера.

— Я не вампир, — усмехнулся Северус. — С твоей-то должностью, и верить в подобные бредни. Ты еще менее пригоден для этой работы, чем мне всегда казалось.

— С чего ты взял, что я говорил о тебе? — картинно изумился Ремус. — С твоей-то должностью, и… так поспешно делать выводы. — По лицу Северуса было видно, что он ждал совсем другого окончания фразы. 

— Раскопал что-то интересное? — вполне миролюбиво поинтересовался Северус.

— Ты знаешь, да. Повезло. Если хочешь, — повинуясь внезапному наитию, предложил Ремус, — заходи как-нибудь при случае. Покажу, — он снова провел кончиком пера по лицу. И оглушительно чихнул.

— Люпин!

— Нет-нет, Северус. Это из-за пера. Может, аллергия или что-то в этом роде. Ерунда. 

— И какого черта ты тогда постоянно впечатываешься носом в столь примечательный предмет?

— Привычка, — улыбнулся Ремус. — Помогает сосредоточиться. 

— Тебе надо голову лечить, Люпин, — дежурно проворчал Северус. Неожиданно легко спрыгнул с подоконника и направился к выходу. У самой двери он обернулся: — Я зайду. Как-нибудь. При случае.

  
* * *

Однажды за обедом незнакомая сова принесла Ремусу небольшой черный сверток. Адресат хмыкнул и, под насмешливым взглядом Макгонагалл, достал палочку. Мало ли что взбредет в голову студентам.

Убедившись, что неприятных сюрпризов не предвидится, Ремус распечатал посылку.

В ней было перо. Самое обычное, коричневое с серыми разводами, мягкое и пушистое, с немного странным запахом. Магазинным? Люпин покрутил перо в руках, весело провел по нему носом и придвинул к себе письмо — не письмо даже, записку — от Сириуса. 

_Лунатик.  
На Рождество уезжаю в Альпы с крестником. Извини. Вернусь седьмого. Приезжай.  
Бродяга._

__Планы на Рождество псу под хвост. Ремус улыбнулся нечаянному каламбуру. Что ж, Сириуса все равно уже не переделаешь. Да и не нужно, на самом деле. Ремус любил старого друга и таким: самоуверенным, бесцеремонным, не считающимся с чужим мнением. Странно все сложилось. У каждого — своя жизнь. И это правильно. Они слишком разные, сейчас, когда их больше не привязывают друг к другу ни Хогвартс, ни Орден, это особенно заметно. Кажется, Сириус таки нашел свое место в жизни. А сам Ремус — получил толику вожделенного спокойствия. Вернее, получил бы, если бы не так и не отмененное судебное решение. Хотя сам Бродяга, кажется, не слишком об этом беспокоится.

Погруженный в свои размышления Ремус не сразу заметил, что, хоть он и по-прежнему держал перо у лица, в носу не наблюдалось ни малейшего покалывания. Он осторожно принюхался. Действительно, странный запах. Очень знакомый.

Ремус быстро поискал глазами Северуса. Естественно, того в Большом зале не обнаружилось. Ну и ладно.

Все равно они собирались сегодня вечером сыграть партию в шахматы.

  
* * *

В ноябре сборная Слизерина по квиддичу наголову разбила Равенкло. Северус явно последовал совету Минервы и присмотрелся к своим охотникам. Причем довольно радикальным образом — слегка сменил состав. Декан Гриффиндора вряд ли была сильно обрадована усилением главного соперника в борьбе за кубок, но все-таки не упускала случая сострить по поводу нового охотника команды Слизерин. А Ремус начал подумывать, что неплохо бы провести у слизеринских третьекурсников еще одно практическое занятие по боггартам. «Крайне нерациональное использование времени крайне нерациональным преподавателем. И чему только научатся студенты с таким профессором?» — язвил Северус.

Ральф Хиггс с совершенно счастливой улыбкой на лице пронесся мимо Ремуса по направлению к раздевалке. 

— Ты, Люпин, со своими методами не только сам проглядишь будущего Мерлина, но и других заставишь, — проворчал подошедший Северус. В руках у него была слегка прикрытая мантией бутылка огневиски. 

— Собираешься выпить за победу?

— Не выпить, а напиться, — мрачно констатировал Северус. — Иначе просто с ума сойду к концу года. 

— От счастья? — улыбнулся Ремус. И неожиданно решился: — Хочешь, составлю тебе компанию?

Мерлин, и почему нельзя зажмуриться?

— Ты станешь пить за победу Слизерина? — картинно изумился Северус.

— У меня нет выхода. — Притворный вздох. — Не могу же я нарушить самую главную гриффиндорскую заповедь.

— Это какую? Поделись столь ценными сведениями. Врага надо знать в лицо. 

Ремус скорчил серьезную физиономию, приложил правую руку к сердцу и торжественно провозгласил:

— Никогда никакой предрассудок да не встанет между гриффиндорцем и бутылкой огневиски.

Северус боролся с собой секунд десять, но, наконец, не выдержал и рассмеялся.

  
* * *

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Ремуса, предполагал ли он, чем закончится эта небольшая попойка в комнатах слизеринского декана, он бы ответил: «Разумеется, нет». И был бы при этом совершенно искренним.

Конечно, не предполагал. 

Только надеялся. 

Уютно устроившись в крепких объятиях Северуса, Ремус впервые за долгие-долгие годы заснул абсолютно, полностью, совершенно счастливым.

_  
P.S._

В подземельях витал упоительный аромат свежесваренного кофе. Ремус с удовольствием потянулся, разминая мышцы. Он вставал рано даже в выходные — привычка. А вот Северус с утра прочухивался с большим трудом, и до влитой в организм дозы кофеина с ним было абсолютно бесполезно разговаривать. И не важно, вставал ли он в восемь или в одиннадцать — эффект был абсолютно одинаковый. 

Ремус толкнул дверь своей квартиры.

За прошедшее время он привык называть эти комнаты своими. Привык к тому, что хозяин совсем не возражает против такого нахальства. Скорее даже приветствует — но это, разумеется, страшная тайна. Привык к вечному сумраку и прохладе подземелий. Привык к дурманящему запаху кофе по утрам и неизменным проклятиям в адрес Альбуса Дамблдора и должности декана, которая заставляла в течение рабочей недели в обязательном порядке присутствовать на всех завтраках в Большом зале. 

А еще Ремус привык к тому, что губы постоянно норовят расплыться в глупой и абсолютно счастливой улыбке.

Северус обнаружился на кухне. Перед ним стояла чашка уже почти остывшего кофе. Рядом лежал свежий номер «Ежедневного пророка». 

Северус обернулся на звук шагов и подтолкнул газету к краю стола.

 _Сириус Блэк оправдан_ десятисантиметровыми буквами вопил заголовок. 

Словно в ответ на вызванные этой новостью мысли в руку Ремусу упал кусок пергамента.

_Приезжаю сегодня. Готовь комнату для гостей. Б._

__Ремус громко выругался.

Похоже, посвящать старого друга в новости с личного фронта придется… по ходу дела.

Мерлин, помоги!

_  
P.P.S._

Мерлин, разумеется, помог. 

И лучше бы он этого не делал. 

Но это уже совсем другая история.

  
_Конец_

**Author's Note:**

> Кошта-ду-Сол (солнечный берег) — курортная зона в Португалии.


End file.
